Beautiful Daughter of Ours
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Eli and Clare have both graduated from Degrassi, are married, and live together. That little pink plus sign shows up one day, and they know that a baby is on the way. Follow Eclare in the raising of their first child. Eclare multi-chapter fic. DISCONTINUED.
1. Little Pink Plus Sign

**A/N: Hello fellow Eclare fans! So here's a completely new, multi-chapter Eclare fic. This general idea was one of a few of my oneshots in my series of oneshots 'Don't Touch Anything' and somebody mentioned that it should be its own story. So here it is! This is only a short intro/first chapter, and I will likely update sometime this weekend, if not earlier. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**FYI, Clare is 26 and Eli is 27.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Daughter of Ours<strong>

Eli stepped into his house and dropped his black leather briefcase on the floor. Spreading his arms out and wiggling his fingers, he took a deep breath—the house smelled as it always did. It smelled of lavender, of Clare.

"Clare?" The dark-haired man called out to his wife as he unwrapped the maroon scarf from around his neck. It had been a long day at Degrassi—the high school that he previously attended and now taught English at—and now all he wanted to do was have a pleasant time with his beautiful wife.

Not _that_ kind of pleasant time. That had happened last night.

"Upstairs." Her captivating voice floated down the stairs and filled his ears, making him smile. He hung his coat on the hook beside the door and bounded up the stairs, his tie hugging his rib cage.

He entered the master bedroom and looked around the decorated and spacious room for his wife, but didn't see her until she popped out of the bathroom. The smile that was lighting up his face immediately fell when he saw her own—she looked worried about something. He stepped towards her and rested his hands on her hips.

"Are you alright? Did something happen with your novel?" Clare was now a published author at the age of 26 and was currently on deadline. Usually, he could write off her sudden change in emotions to novel troubles or her 'woman problems', but this didn't seem to be about either.

"No, I'm still on schedule."

"Then what happened?" He looked into her worried icy blue eyes.

"I have to tell you something." She gently took his hands from her hips and intertwined their fingers as she led him over to the bed and sat down, pulling Eli down with her.

"Clare, you're scaring me here." He said as he chuckled nervously. "What's wrong?" She squeezed his hand and her eyes slowly flickered up to his. She brushed his bangs from his eyes and smiled softly at her husband of six years.

"Nothing is wrong Eli. I'm pregnant." Clare watched his face carefully for any negative change in emotion, but there was no feelings at all present on his face.

"Please say something," she whispered, biting her lip, a habit she had never quite broken. His unfocused eyes moved to hers and he blinked a few times, brushing his bangs from his eyes again.

"That's amazing." He leaned over, placing two fingers under her chin and tipping her head up before kissing her softly. The couple smiled into the kiss and Eli pulled back very slowly, teasing his wife, and tucked an auburn curl behind her ear, still smiling. "You're going to be a wonderful mother." Her cheeks dusted a rosy color and Eli laughed heartily. "I can't believe I still have that effect on you. Wonder if our daughter will inherit it."

"Our baby is going to be a boy." She poked his chest hard and her husband feigned hurt before shaking his head.

"Nope, you're wrong. We're going to have a beautiful baby girl, and all of her beauty will come from you." Clare blushed even harder and Eli laughed again.

"Eli?"

"Yes Clare?"

"I love you." Eli smiled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling a bit.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Also, follow me on twitter at: kadabrafreak890<strong>


	2. Cold Gel 2 Months

**A/N: Hey Eclare fans! Back with an update! But before we get into things, there's something I'd like to address...**

**I know that I'm getting views, favorites, and story alerts on this. And I appreciate that. Thank you to those who review. But to those who just favorite or story alert, I know that you like this fic. I would really appreciate it if you tell me WHY you like it, and not just fav/story alert and leave me hanging. **

**Or let me know why you don't like it. Constructive criticism is a writer's best friend.**

**Anyway, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Gel-2 months<strong>

Clare sighed and flexed her fingers before placing them back on her laptop's keyboard. The deadline for her romance novel was approaching, but here she was, looking for baby names on the internet instead.

She heard a car pull into the driveway and knew that Eli had come home. A minute or two later, he walked through the front door, looking completely exhausted, though he smiled when he saw her sitting at the dining room table.

"Why hello there my beautifully pregnant wife." She laughed and shook her head as her husband slumped into the seat next to her and dumped his leather briefcase on the table.

"Eli, did you make an appointment with the OBGYN?" Eli sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head and groaning as he did so.

"I've been so busy. I have to grade my kids' projects and figure out my lesson plans for next week…" Clare turned and glared at him.

"So you didn't make the appointment?" Her eyes grew wider as she became increasingly worried. Eli laughed and kissed her, his hand resting on her cheek, and he felt her relax under his touch.

"Chill out Clare, I made the appointment. It's tomorrow at noon." The auburn haired woman sighed in relief.

"Don't do that again." She placed her hand back over her wireless mouse and continued browsing for baby names.

"Pregnancy hormones already getting to you, huh?" Eli tried to hide his smirk, but Clare noticed immediately and slapped his arm. "Just kidding…well, not really, but still." He dodged another slap from his wife and moved from his seat next to her, venturing into their kitchen to look for a snack.

Clare rested her cheek in her hand and stared at the LCD computer screen. She didn't want a common and overused name for her child, but she didn't want a strange one either.

Picking a name was going to be hard.

"Clare…" Eli came back into the dining room, munching on a shiny, Red Delicious apple. "Why are you looking at names for boys? I already told you that our child is going to be a girl." His wife huffed, turning in her chair to face her husband, her arms crossed.

"Quit saying that Eli. Our child is going to be a boy."

"You must really want another man in the house. What? Am I not enough man for you?" She stuck out her tongue and he laughed.

"I'm serious Eli."

"So am I. Anyway, we can't find out the gender of our child until about five months, so we'll just have to wait and see." Clare pressed her lips together and turned back to the computer, sensing Eli's movement behind her. She could faintly see his reflection in her computer screen and knew that he was standing behind her.

"Fine. Now go away so I can work on my novel."

"I can't stay?" Eli raised an eyebrow, his lips slowly sneaking up into a smirk.

"Don't you have grading to do?"

"Don't you know that I'm a procrastinator?"

"That's a bad habit for a teacher to have."

"I know. That's why I have it." Clare groaned.

"Eli, really. I need to get this done." He rolled his jade green eyes and finally gave in, kissing her neck softly before moving from behind her and heading in the direction of his study. "Fine, but only because of your amazing powers of persuasion. And because it's Friday." Clare cocked her head slightly and looked up from her computer and at him.

"Friday? What happens on Friday?" Eli merely smirked and winked before disappearing down the hallway, leaving Clare very confused.

* * *

><p>Eli and Clare both looked up as a young male doctor stepped into the room, holding a small clipboard, and closed the door behind himself. He didn't appear to be much older than 30.<p>

"Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy. How are you feeling?" He smiled at her, a brilliantly white and beautiful smile. He had short, light brown hair and gray eyes, and he straightened his white coat at he made his way over to the cabinets and began searching through one.

"I'm feeling wonderful. And you Doctor…" He turned and looked at the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Doctor Ryan Armstrong. You can call me Doctor Ryan, or Doctor Armstrong. It really doesn't make a difference to me." Eli pulled his feet out of the way as Dr. Ryan walked past him, a bottle of something in his hands, and over to the ultrasound machine. "And you must be Mr. Goldsworthy?" Eli stuck his hand out and Dr. Ryan shook it firmly.

"Eli Goldsworthy."

"Pleasure."

"So Clare, you're two month pregnant. Let's see how the little one is doing." Clare tugged her shirt up to her breasts and Dr. Ryan smeared a cold gel on her stomach before gently placing the transducer on her and sliding it around, searching for the embryo.

"So how is she?" Eli asked, squinting his eyes and looking at the monitor.

"Well, I haven't…ah! There's the little guy…or girl. So if you look right there, you can see its heart beating—it's slow, but it's there." He pointed to the screen and the couple looked on with wide eyes. "And here, you can make out some toes, and some fingers." He pointed to two other places on the screen. "At this point in time, that's about all I can tell you. But he or she is coming along quite nicely. Make sure you're taking it easy and eating healthy. So fruits, veggies and no sodas or sugary drinks. Eli, I hope you'll be making sure Clare here follows the rules." Eli smirked.

"Oh I will."

"Any more questions?" Clare opened her mouth to speak, but Dr. Ryan cut her off as he turned off the ultrasound equipment. "Don't worry, I'll print you some pictures." She smiled and laughed.

"I do have one non-picture related question actually. When will I start showing?" Dr. Ryan took a seat on the stool next to Eli and folded his hands in his lap.

"Not for a while actually. Most women start showing around four months. You might see changes sooner or later but it depends on the woman."

"I have one." Eli chimed in, his eyebrow slightly arched as he turned to look at Dr. Ryan. Clare wiped the gel off of her stomach with a paper towel as she watched and listened to her husband. "Is it still safe to have sex while Clare's pregnant?"

"Eli!" Clare shrieked, making both men laugh at her reaction.

"Try to avoid oral or anal sex, but generally speaking, you'll be fine. Position doesn't matter either." Eli's eyes shifted over to his wife and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She groaned softly and hid her face in her hands, her cheeks beginning to turn red. Dr. Ryan laughed again. "It's alright. That's a normal question. Any others?" Eli and Clare both shook their heads.

"Well, if that's it, I'll go get your pictures." Dr. Ryan excused himself from the room and closed the door.

"Eli, I can't believe you asked that!" Clare nearly screamed the second the door clicked shut.

"Wow Clare. Twenty-six years old and still embarrassed about sex."

"I'm not embarrassed," she snapped, sitting up and pulling her shirt back down. "But why would I want to talk to my doctor about it?"

"Well, you know as well as I do that not having sex for nine months is impossible."

"It's not impossible." Eli raised an eyebrow at Clare.

"You really think that?"

"Well…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Besides, you know you want this."

"I _want _my baby."

"And you _want_ my pe—"

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, I have your pictures." Eli abruptly stopped his sentence when Dr. Ryan walked in.

He'd have time to embarrass his wife later—like in bed.

* * *

><p>"Clare it's been so long since I've talked to you! How have you been?" Alli rambled on in Clare's ear, as energetic as she'd been in high school. She had yet to settle down with someone, but that was Alli for you. The auburn haired woman sat back against her headboard and listened to her best friend talk about her life, even though she had asked Clare about hers.<p>

Eli left the bathroom and walked into their bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Clare's eyes flickered up to glance over his nearly naked body, and her tongue peeked out to lick her lips, making Eli smirk in satisfaction. He crawled into bed beside her and leaned over to kiss her neck softly.

"Hey A-alli," Clare interrupted her friend, stuttering. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh? This sounds serious. What's up Clare?"

"Well…I'm…pregnant."

"Really?" Alli nearly shrieked, her voice so loud, Clare had to pull the phone away from her ear for a moment.

"Hang up," Eli murmured against her skin, slipping his hands under her thin white t-shirt.

"Y-yep, really."

"Omigosh Clare! I have to start planning your baby shower!"

"B-but Alli, I don't think—" Clare frowned and pulled the phone away from her ear to see 'Call Ended' flashing across the screen. She scowled and put her cell back on the nightstand.

"Are you ready now?" Eli asked softly, kissing up her neck and to her jaw.

"Well, I…oh Eli…"

That felt _really_ good.

"I could always call Alli back later."

"You sure could. But much, much later."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy! :D<strong>


	3. Pregnancy Hormones 3 Months

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Another update! I might not be updating for a while, cuz my birthday is on Sunday, and a bunch of stuff is going on next week in school, but I'll see what I can do. And before I get into the story, there's something ELSE I want to address.**

**So I was looking at Eclare stories a few nights ago, and I found this totally amazing story that blew me away. So, like a good person, I left a long a detailed review saying everything that I liked etc. etc. Wondering why they only had 8 reviews, I go to read them, and 4 out of the 8 reviews were saying that this person plagiarized this story from a HSM fanfic and just changed the names from Troy and Gabriella to Eli and Clare. They apparently did this with their one other Eclare story as well.**

**I'm not gonna call this person out, but what I'm trying to say is, don't rip off someone else's hard work. They took the time and effort to write that, and put it on the internet for others to read, NOT STEAL. So don't plagiarize other people's work. That's just messed up and wrong. Don't do it. **

**Okay, end of rant. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pregnancy Hormones-3 Months<strong>

While straddling his wife's waist, Eli nibbled at her earlobe, his hands slipping under her pajama top and ghosting along the soft skin there. He heard her soft panting and smirked, his hands moving higher.

"Eli," she murmured his name, her fingers threading into the dark locks at the nape of his neck. He placed a kiss on her cheek and leaned back to get a good look at his beautiful wife.

She lay rosy-cheeked beneath him, her once short auburn hair, now past her shoulders, was fanned out around her. His fingernails scraped along her stomach lightly as he withdrew his hands from her shirt. She smiled at him, her icy blue eyes sparkling, and brushed the back of her hand across his cheek, her wedding ring leaving a small, red scratch on his skin.

"Eli, don't you want some breakfast?" His lips curled into a lopsided smile and he shook his head.

"Nah, I'd much rather stay here—I like the view." Her soft smile turned to a frown, and her eyes flashed with anger.

"Like the view? What is that supposed to mean?" She huffed and pushed Eli off of her, making him stumble and fall onto the floor.

"What? Nothing Clare! It was a joke!"

"Shut up Eli, just shut up. I get it." She slid out of bed, her feet finding their way into her fuzzy white slippers, and stormed towards the bedroom door, stepping into the hall and slamming the door behind her.

Eli's fell open and he stared at the now closed door, running a hand through his hair and letting a cool stream of air escape his lips.

He told himself not to take it personally. It was the pregnancy hormones.

Right?

* * *

><p>After the little incident with Clare, Eli decided to take a hot shower. Perhaps it would help him make sense of things.<p>

He knew that during her pregnancy, she would be a lot more sensitive, but he wasn't aware that he had said something wrong. Heck, he didn't even know he had said something that could be twisted the wrong way.

Smelling clean and fresh, Eli padded down the stairs barefooted and wearing a form-fitting black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, the scent of scrambled eggs and bacon wafting up his nostrils. He made his way to their kitchen, where he saw Clare facing away from him and towards the stove, still in her thin t-shirt and Snoopy pajama shorts. Eli sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his thumbs just barely brushing against the underside of her breasts.

"Oh, Eli!" She jumped a bit when he hugged her, resting his chin on top of her head and nearly making her drop the spatula. "I'm sorry about earlier." She switched off the stove and turned to face him.

"Don't worry about it."

"I can't not worry! If I can't keep my emotions in check now, how the heck am I supposed to take care of a baby? I'm going to be a horrible mother and…" Eli cut his wife off with a sweet kiss, his lips pressing softly against hers. She sighed into the kiss, her hands sliding up to her husband's black t-shirt and looping around his neck. His hands were poised at her hips, his thumbs toying with the tops of her shorts.

"Clare," the dark-haired man said after pulling back from the kiss. "This morning…that was the hormones talking. And you're going to be a great mother, so stop worrying." She smiled softly at him and pecked his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now…" Eli trailed off and peeked over her shoulder, eyeing the food that she had prepared. "Can we eat? All that before breakfast 'exercise'," he put air quotes around the word and winked at her, "made me hungry." His wife laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course. A breakfast fit for my handsome husband."

"Oh, so _now_ I'm enough man for you?"

"Just shut up and get your food."

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, welcome back." Dr. Ryan entered the room and greeted the couple with a large smile. "How are you?"<p>

"Great!" Clare replied, rubbing her stomach and smiling.

"Horrible," Eli muttered. Both his wife and the doctor turned to him and gave him a strange look. "Oh, it's no big deal. Clare's hormones are just messing up our sex life is all." He was grinning when he finished speaking, and Dr. Ryan laughed, thinking that Eli was joking.

Clare knew he wasn't. Or at least, not fully.

"So Clare, how are you feeling?" Dr. Ryan asked her as he rummaged in the cabinets for the 'cold gel'—as Clare had dubbed it—and readied the ultrasound equipment.

"Well, besides the hormones, I'm alright." She turned and glared at Eli, making him laugh. "I'm making sure to eat healthily too."

"For the most part." Her husband tried to disguise the sentence as a cough, but Clare wasn't that stupid.

"Also, try not to get too stressed, because that affects the baby as well." Clare lay back in the reclining chair and tugged her shirt up so Dr. Ryan to smear the cold gel on her stomach and use the transducer to find the fetus.

"How is she doing?" Clare asked, watching the screen as Dr. Ryan continued to slide the transducer around against her skin.

"Looks like she or he is coming along quite nicely. Around this time, its bones are beginning to harden. It has eyes as well, but no eyelids yet—those come later."

"Creepy," Eli murmured, and Clare shot him a stern look, making him smirk.

"You can also see that the head is the biggest part of the body right now, at twice the size of the rest of the body. Also, at this point, genitalia are being differentiated, but it's more accurate if we wait until later to determine the sex. And that's about all I can tell you now." He shut off the ultrasound and handed Clare a paper towel to wipe the gel from her stomach. He sat down on the stool next to Eli's chair and looked between the two.

"So, any gender guesses?"

"Definitely a boy," Clare said, smiling smugly.

"She's wrong," Eli responded, pointing at his wife. "It's a girl." Dr. Ryan laughed.

"I hope you guys don't have any money riding on this." Eli raised an eyebrow, a corner of his mouth tugging up.

"That's not a bad idea." Clare rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Would you guys like pictures?" She nodded and Dr. Ryan smiled. "Okay guys, any questions?"

"Eli, don't say anything stupid." Both men laughed, and the auburn-haired woman blushed.

"There's no such thing as a stupid question." The room stayed silent and he chuckled. "Alright, Clare, I'll be back with your pictures." He left the room and Clare tossed her gel-covered paper towel at Eli.

"What was that for?" He asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Ruining your sex life, huh?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It was a joke. Never mind though, you know I was kidding."

"Were you?"

"Of course! Come on, you know how I am. Just take a breath and calm down. Look, I know you have all of these hormones tumbling around inside of you, but you can't let all of it get to you." He paused. "You know I love you, right?" She sighed and directed her gaze to her hands in her lap.

"Yeah," she murmured. Her husband moved from his chair to stand next to her, and leaned down, kissing her.

"I'll ask again," he whispered when he pulled back. "You know I love you, right?" She smiled.

"Yes Eli. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review letting me know what you think!<strong>


	4. Showing 4 Months

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again! I decided to give you guys a treat and update early this weekend. If I'm lucky, I might crank out chapter five as well. Anyway, that's about all I had to say.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Showing- 4 Months<strong>

The sun shone outside, orange and yellow leaves covering the ground, on the early Saturday morning. At 9:30 in the morning, Clare had just woken up, her hair messy and her pale blue pajama top and pants in disarray. She looked around for Eli, who didn't seem to be in the room, so she assumed that he was downstairs stuffing some kind of breakfast food into his mouth. She rubbed her eyes and a slid out of bed, heading towards the bathroom since now a days, her bladder seemed to be the size of an apple.

When Clare stepped out of the bathroom, her hands still a bit damp, and was caught by surprise when Eli strode over to her and kissed her, his hands wrapping around her waist. She soon melted into the kiss, her fingers threading into the hair at the nape of his neck and her forearms resting on the bare skin of his shoulders. She felt his lips curl up into a smile and he backed her up against the bed, making her fall onto the soft white sheets, and he climbed on top of her.

"Eli," she said softly, her cheeks tinted pink and a smile upon her lips. He silenced her again with a kiss, his hands moving to the hem of her shirt and slowly pushing it up to her breasts, his palms sliding along her smooth skin. She giggled and Eli broke the kiss, moving down to her slightly-rounded stomach and kissing it.

"God Clare, you're so beautiful." He pressed his lips against her soft skin, making his wife giggle, and slowly kissed his way upward, until he had nearly reached her chest. His hands moved to push the shirt higher, but Clare grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

"Eli, what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow and sat back slightly, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm having sex with my wife. Something wrong with that?" The auburn-haired woman frowned and sat up, pulling her shirt down, Eli still straddling her waist.

"We can't have sex before we go to the OBGYN!" Clare's husband sighed dramatically, his shoulders slumping.

"Why not? We haven't had sex in, like, two and a half weeks."

"It's not my fault you procrastinated on grading your students projects."

"Want to know why I was procrastinating? Because I was making love to you. So really, it is your fault."

"Well I…"

"And if I'm not mistaken, you were screaming my name. Wasn't that you?"

"Oh shut up Eli," Clare snapped, folding her arms across her chest. He moved off of her, smirk plastered on his face.

"Seriously." He moved his lips closer to her ear and whispered to her. "I need you _right now._" Her cheeks burned red and she hopped off of the bed, refusing to look at Eli who was only clad in black pajama pants.

"Not now Eli, I told you already."

"Tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Tomorrow?"

"Eli."

"In the car after the appointment?"

"Eli!" He chuckled and moved from the bed, sidling up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"I love you Clare." Her scowl turned to a softl smile and she turned her head so their lips met.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"The Goldsworthy's. How are you?" Dr. Ryan closed the door after himself and grinned at the two. Eli and Clare were sitting in their usual spots in the room and smiled politely back at Dr. Ryan.<p>

"Well…" Eli trailed off and Clare turned to glare at him, almost daring him to say something. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm fine Dr. Ryan, how are you?"

"I'm great." He turned away from the couple to rummage in the cabinet and pull out the 'cold gel' and Clare watched him curiously as she tugged her shirt up to her breasts. Dr. Ryan began to set up the ultrasound machine and Eli watched as he smeared the gel on his wife's stomach.

"You're starting to show a bit I see," he noted, partially to himself, and placed the transducer on Clare's stomach, sliding it around and looking for the fetus.

"Yeah," Clare responded quietly, looking down and smiling a bit. Eli caught the smile and grinned—Clare looked so cute when she did that.

"So how's the little one?" Eli asked, turning the chair around so he could see the monitor.

"Doing well it seems like. Right now, the placenta us producing all the hormones he or she needs. The fetus is also producing its own waste—it actually urinates into the amniotic fluid every 45 minutes, in small amounts of course." Eli scrunched up his nose and frowned.

"It pees inside Clare? That's kind of gross." Clare shot him a look and he smirked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Its heart is also pumping about 25 quarts of blood a day and all of its teeth have formed. Its weight around this time is about 3 ounces, and is about 6 inches long. If we wanted to, we could try and find out the gender now, but it most likely wouldn't be very accurate." He smiled and shut off the ultrasound machine, handing Clare a paper towel and sitting down on the stool next to Eli.

"Any questions?" Clare wiped the gel from her stomach, pulling her shirt back down and sitting up.

"Actually, yes. Should I be taking some sort of vitamins?" Dr. Ryan nodded.

"Yes, you should. Iron deficiency is pretty common in pregnant women, so if you go to your local drugstore and get some multi-vitamins, you'll be golden."

"Eli, any questions?" Dr. Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked at Eli as if he was expecting some sort of sex question. Eli smirked and shook his head. "Well then, I'll be back with your pictures Clare."

* * *

><p>Eli scooted closer to Clare in bed, wrapping his arms around her and spooning her body. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and reached over her to turn the bedside lamp off, soon engulfing them in darkness.<p>

"Clare?"

"Hm?" She responded sleepily. Eli smiled softly to himself.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just want you to know that sex isn't all that I think about."

"It's okay Eli, I understand that you were turned on."

"Well…wait, but Clare…"

"Eli, it's fine. Men will be men."

"But Clare…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Clare, you're not listening!" He didn't mean to yell, but it popped out before he could stop himself. He heard his wife huff angrily, and push his arms away from her, throwing the covers over herself and leaving Eli with none.

"Goodnight," she grumbled, facing away from him. He sighed.

He hated these pregnancy hormones.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review letting me know what you guys think! :D<strong>


	5. Gender 5 Months

**A/N: Hello Eclare fans! :D Back with the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you guys enjoy it too. Sorry for not updating in a while, I've had a lot of school work to deal with.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gender- 5 Months<strong>

"So do you think that's a good idea Adam?" Clare stirred in bed when she heard her husband's voice speaking in a hushed tone. She turned and saw Eli talking on his cell, his back facing her.

"Yeah. This afternoon. After the appointment." Clare raised an eyebrow. What could he be talking about?

"Okay. Yeah. No. Yeah, I'll let you know how it goes. Okay, bye." Eli hung up and placed his Blackberry back on the nightstand table, sliding back under the covers.

"Good morning Eli." Clare's husband jumped, sighing when he realized it was just her.

"When did you get up?" He leaned closer to her and gave her a sweet kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his body, his hands finding their way to her a-bit-more-than-slightly-rounded stomach.

"You woke me up when you were talking on the phone with Adam."

"Oh," he answered simply, lowering his lips to her neck and kissing it gently. She giggled and shrugged him off.

"Stop trying to distract me with kisses. What were you talking about?"

"You'll find out later." Eli placed another kiss on his wife's neck, tightening his hold on her slightly as well. His hands slipped under her t-shirt and rubbed the soft skin of her stomach. She sighed and leaned back into her husband's embrace, enjoying the attention he was giving her body.

"Clare?"

"Hm?" She closed her eyes and placed her own hands over Eli's.

"I have to go out this morning before the appointment."

"When?" Eli peeked over Clare's shoulder at the digital clock resting on their nightstand. Their appointment was at noon and it was ten o' clock right now.

"I'll have to leave now in order to get all of it done. Sorry." She let out a whine and frowned.

"Why now?" She unhooked Eli's arms from around her and turned to face him, her arm draped across his side.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. But it's important." He smiled softly at her and gave her another kiss before slipping out of bed and standing up, his blue boxers peeking out of his white pajama pants. "Unless…" He brought his hand up to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully.

"Unless what?" Clare asked, sitting up in bed and tucking an auburn curl behind her ear.

"Unless you want to have some morning sex before I leave." He smirked devilishly and Clare rolled her eyes, shooing him away.

"Just go. Get whatever you need and do it fast. Then maybe I'll think about it." Eli grinned and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

* * *

><p>Clare frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. She had been working on her romance novel while she waited for Eli to come back, and reached the point in her novel where she had to write in the love scene.<p>

She now wished that she had skipped over that part and come back to it later.

After writing the steamy scene, she was all hot and bothered, and without her husband to satisfy her needs. Though she could have done it herself, it almost always was better when Eli was doing it.

She stared at the computer in front of her, sitting on the dining room table. Her deadline was in about a month, and she was only half way through her novel. Her target was 120,000 words, and she was only at about 65,000. Maybe if she hadn't been fooling around with Eli when she should've been working, she'd have more work done.

"Clare? I'm back." Eli entered the dining room from the opposite side of the house, the side where the garage was, and immediately Clare jumped out of her chair and greeted him with a kiss. Surprised at first, her husband soon melted into the kiss, his arms moving to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his body.

Because of the desperate need for oxygen, Eli pulled back, his cheeks a bit pink, and smiled at his wife.

"Morning sex?" He asked her, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes please." He grinned and picked her up bridal style, carrying her up to his room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hi Dr. Ryan." Eli and Clare greeted their doctor simultaneously and laughed, making him smile in response.<p>

"How are you two?" He asked them while grabbing the cold gel from the cabinet and readying the ultrasound machine.

"Good," Eli replied, winking at his wife. Her cheeks flushed and she hid her face in her hands, making her husband laugh.

"Clare, have you still been taking those vitamins?" He asked her, his back still turned away from the couple. Clare nodded, soon realizing that he couldn't see her.

"Yes, I am. I'm still trying to eat healthy as well."

"Good, good," he murmured, switching on the ultrasound machine and smearing the gel onto Clare's stomach. "Well Clare, you're about five and a half months along now. We should be able to find out the gender of your baby today."

"Yay!" She squealed, grinning. Both men smiled, and Dr. Ryan placed the transducer on her stomach, sliding it around and looking for the fetus.

"Let's see. Well, as I told you last time, the baby teeth have formed, and right now, permanent teeth are already starting to form behind those. Pads of the fingers and toes are forming now as well, fingerprints coming along with them. Clare, have you felt any movement from the little one?" Clare paused as she thought about the question, her fingers drumming softly on her upper stomach.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, that's normal for first pregnancies. The baby is moving some now, and loud noises may startle it. Right now, its weight is about 10 ounces, and it's nearly 10 inches in length. Now, let's see if we can figure out the gender." He slid around the transducer some more, looking for genitals, his eyes fixed on the screen. The room was completely silent as he did so, both Clare and Eli unconsciously holding their breaths.

"Congratulations Eli and Clare." Dr. Ryan grinned. "It's a girl!"

* * *

><p>"Told you that our baby would be a girl Clare." Eli pulled out of the parking lot of the doctor's office and turned briefly to grin at Clare.<p>

"Would you shut up already?"

"Hm, let me think about that one…nah." She folded her arms across her chest and directed her gaze out of the window, making Eli laugh. When he turned down a street different from the usual way they took home, Clare turned to look at him.

"Where are we going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Eli remained quiet and continued to drive. After another five minutes, they stopped in front of the community park, and Eli pulled into a space, cutting the engine to their car. He unlocked the doors and motioned for her to follow him after pulling a small cooler from the back of the car.

They walked through the park, small children running around them, and made their way over to a picnic table. Clare sat down at the table and watched as Eli took ice cream and a small round container of cake out as well, the slight breeze blowing his hair into his face. He sat down across from her and smiled.

"Eli…" Clare trailed off, looking at the sweets in front of them. "What is all this?" Eli took her hand and absentmindedly drew circles into her palm with his thumb.

"Clare, you are beautiful, smart, and so so sexy." She blushed and he continued. "You are the most amazing wife, despite your little hormone fits. I love you so much, and would never pick anyone else to have this baby girl with." By now, tears were sliding down Clare's cheeks, and Eli wiped them away gently. "And because you've been working so hard to take care of our girl and make sure she's healthy, I think you deserve a treat. I got your favorite: German chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream." Eli smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. "I love you Clare." She sniffled and wiped another tear away.

"I love you too Eli." They smiled at each other and leaned across the table, and their lips connected, sending a shock through both of them.

With that kiss, they both knew that their love was forever.

Eclare was endgame.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :D<strong>


End file.
